The disclosures herein relate in general to audio signal processing, and in particular to a method and system for active noise cancellation.
A user may hear noise from a surrounding environment. A mechanical structure can attempt to physically buffer the user's ears against some of the noise, but the mechanical structure has limits. In addition to the mechanical structure, an active noise cancellation system can attempt to generate signals for cancelling at least some of the noise. Nevertheless, different techniques for active noise cancellation have respective shortcomings and trade-offs.